


Don't Stop Believing

by TheGirlWhoRemembers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoRemembers/pseuds/TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: There were doubters.There were always those who thought they'd never make it.But the important thing is, the Enterprise Crew never let those doubters stop them.They never stopped believing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago, pre-Into Darkness.

Pavel Chekov was always told that he was too young.

Hikaru Sulu was always told that he had a hero complex.

Nyota Uhura was always told that she was too ambitious.

Leonard McCoy was always told that he was a failure.

Montgomery Scott was always told that he was crazy.

Jim Kirk was always told that he’d achieve nothing in life.

Spock was always told that he would belong nowhere.

==========

But Pavel Chekov was _not_ too young. He was capable, and his age doesn’t matter. It’s only a number.

But Hikaru Sulu’s hero complex was _not_ a bad thing. That need to help people became the very reason he gained respect.

But Nyota Uhura was _not_ too ambitious. She knew she could do it. She set her goals high, but they were achievable.

But Leonard McCoy was _not_ a failure. He saved hundreds of lives, maybe thousands. Most importantly, he was not a failure as a father.

But Montgomery Scott was _not_ crazy. Maybe he did things differently to other people, maybe he thought differently, but he was often right.

But Jim Kirk _did_ achieve something in life. He turned his life around, and became a Starfleet Captain. He’s not just a dumb hick. 

But Spock _did_ belong somewhere. That somewhere is the starship Enterprise. The child of two worlds found a home.

==========

Pavel Chekov had to argue his right to enter Starfleet Academy. He had to prove himself more than others to be admitted.

Hikaru Sulu got in trouble for his heroism. He was very nearly expelled for getting into fights. He was only standing up for what was right.

Nyota Uhura was considered egotistical for her ambition. But she just held her head up high, and continued, because she knew she wasn’t.

Leonard McCoy almost always considered himself to be a failure. Except when he was treating his patients. Then, he knew he could do it.

Montgomery Scott didn’t care if everyone else thought he was crazy. He just continued doing what he did, because everyone is different.

Jim Kirk turned his own life around. He got that push in the right direction, and decided to do something about it. He wanted to leave a legacy to be proud of.

Spock went against convention and the system. He turned down the Vulcan Science Academy in an effort to find somewhere to belong.

==========

So what did they all have in common?

Strength, conviction, belief.

It wavered, but they never let it stop them.

Don’t stop believing.

You’ll get there someday.

==========

The Crew of the Enterprise were told that they were too young, too inexperienced when they first set out. 

Now they’re the best Crew in the ‘Fleet.


End file.
